Hate Is An Entity
by Dustdruff
Summary: He hates Jews, He hates me. But most of all, He hates me. I don't know where I'm gonna head with this, just stay tuned.
1. Morning

Day after day, it's always the same. My alarm clock goes off, telling me it's morning. Like I really need that reminder.  
Every morning is hell for me. I get out of bed, I rub the junk out of my eyes, and I stagger to my closet. Inside, I find my favorite orange hoodie, my green pants, and my old, green hat. I throw on a white t-shirt, grab my hoodie from it's hanger,  
and put it on. I wiggle out of my pajama bottoms, and pull on my pants. I pull my hat over my hair, hiding my Jewfro.  
I walk out of my room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen. I see my mom and little brother. Mom is cooking breakfast,  
and Ike is sitting down at the table, waiting for me. "Hey Kyle." Ike says to me. "Hey Ike." I reply, taking a seat next to him. Me and him don't talk so much anymore. I love my little brother, but he can be such a pain in my ass. One time, he was having sex with Bebe in my room when Mom and Dad were away that weekend. She was my girlfriend at that time. Why was she fucking him when she could've been fucking me? Well, that ended our relationship. She wasn't really all that great anyway, all she ever liked me for was my ass.  
I guess I wear tighter jeans than I thought. Bebe's a whore, anyway. She's fucked, like, every guy I know in school.  
I guess I was the only one that never got on her Fuck List.

"Kyle, are you hungry?" Mrs. Broflovski asked him, briniging him out of his thoughts. "Huh, oh, no, not really. I'm fine." Kyle replied. "Are you sure?" Shelia looked at her son.  
"Yes, mom." Kyle said, and got up from the table. He grabbed his bag, flung it over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

I'm not hungry. Not when I think about stuff like this. Fucking Bebe is the last thing on my mind. The one that really scares me is Eric Cartman. He's made fun of me ever since elementary school. Always calling me a fucking Jew, and taunting me like everything I do is wrong. I'm so tired of it. For this reason, I am glad that it's my last year at South Park High. No more feeling inferior. No more being called a Jew. No more words that sting my heart, and leave me boiling with rage. No more Eric Cartman. I can finally be myself without worrying about the Fatass.

My best friend, Stan Marsh, has always been there for me. We still play Guitar Hero every weekend at each other's houses.  
It's a tradition we've had for many years. Sometimes even Kenny would come over and join us. Sigh, Kenny. He started doing drugs in middle school. Everytime Stan and I were around him, he looked high or had a cigarette in his mouth. We both tried to help him, but he would not accept our help. He dies enough already, I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to kill himself permanently. I think I would want to die too, if I kept dying.

I get to the front of the school, and look around for Stan and Kenny. I see them standing to the side. I walk over to them and greet them as I usually do.  
Everyone else, they're in their own group of friends, and never really come around us anymore. Wendy and Bebe hang out with the popular girls. Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Pip, and Butters hang out together. We were all sort of mean to Butters when we were younger. That's why he's drifted away from us, which doesn't bother me. I never considered him a real friend, even though he was pretty nice to us. I feel bad for using him, but there's nothing I can do now.

I peer around the school. 5 minutes until the first bell rings. I see Cartman walking into the school, with his fists balled up. Someone probably pissed him off, and now he wants to kick their ass. I've lost track of how many times he's gotten suspended for hospitalizing someone. It kind of pisses me off that he fights so often. I'm surprised he's never tried to fight me after 3rd grade. All I ever get from him anymore are the stupid Jew remarks. There are days when he will do everything to make my day bad, and other days he acts like I don't even exist. He probably doesn't care about all the emotional scars he left me with throughout the years. He beat me in 7th grade, when I stole an old Terrance and Phillip video from him.  
I don't see what the big deal was. He's seen it so many times. Maybe it's because I'm a Jew, and anything a Jew like me does is wrong. Everything is wrong to Cartman. He hates Jews, He hates me. But most of all, He hates me. 


	2. Pissed

Sorry about not updating in so long. A lot has been happening and with school I haven't been able to update a lot but here's chapter 2.

* * *

The bell rings. I sigh and slowly walk into the school. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around. It's Stan. "You okay, dude?" Stan asks. I hesitate to answer for a moment, and then say, "Yeah, I'm fine Stan." Stan nods and walks ahead of me.

I enter the school and walk upstairs to where my locker is. The only hallway I share lockers with is Kenny and Bebe. I see Bebe checking her makeup in her locker mirror. The bitch, does she think she won't get laid if she doesn't look like Ms. Vanity everyday? I see her shut her locker and look at me. "Hi Kyle!" she exclaims. Why is she even talking to me? She comes towards me, and hugs me. Why is she HUGGING me?

"Go away, Bebe." Bebe looks taken aback. "What's wrong Kyle?" She asks in a high-pitched voice. "You fucked Ike. When I was dating you. You fucked every guy in the school except me." Kyle said, bitterly. Bebe looked mad now. "Oh, so that's why you're avoiding me? Because you don't have my V-Card? I don't committ Kyle" I walked away, there was no point in arguing with her. Obviously she doesn't commit, she's nothing but a stupid skank.

I opened my locker, and grabbed my English book. I shut it and Kenny is standing in front of me. "Hey, dude." Kenny said, more joyfully than he has. "Hey, Ken." I reply, as I descend the stairs to my first class. "I saw Bebe yelling at you, what happened?" Kenny asked, playing with the zipper on his parka. "She's just a stupid whore." is all I said, and all I ever said about Bebe. She was my first girlfriend, my first kiss, and she was the only girl I ever had feelings for. Kenny and I part ways as I walk into the class.

I look around, and I see fat-ass sitting in his usual corner, looking pissed. I sit down in my usual seat in front of him, and expected him to start kicking the back of my seat. He didn't. I sat there until the tardy bell rang. "Okay, class, take out your Creative Writing assignments if you have them, we will be presenting in about 15 minutes." Ms. Choksondik said. The name was still as hilarious as it had been back in elementary school, a few of my classmates still snickered about it. I sit my bag on my lap, and dig through the top pocket. I have become really disorganized over the years, my backpack looked like a black hole. I found the paper I was looking for, and sat it on my desk. Cartman still didn't say anything. I was thankful for this, but at the same time I was concerned. I don't know why, I hated him.

After 15 minutes, Ms. Choksondik walked to the front of the classroom, and told everyone to take out their assignments. Cartman hasn't moved since I came into the classroom. The teacher looks around, and looks at Cartman. "Are you with us today, Eric?" He didn't move, but said, "Writing is gay." The teacher frowned. "Well, then maybe you would like to talk about it after school?" Cartman rolled his eyes and said nothing. He always managed to get her mad.

When everyone and myself had finished presenting, I took out a notecard. Cartman didn't even say anything when I presented. I took out my pen, and scribbled, "What gives, fat-ass?" and sleuthly passed it to him. Cartman read it, and scribbled on the back of the paper and passed it back. "None of your business, you fuckin jew" Whatever, he's even an asshole when something's bothering him. I crumple the paper up and put it in my pocket. I felt his eyes on me, as if he could see what i was thinking.


	3. Confused

A/N: Here it is, the long-awaited chapter 3! Honestly, I neglected this story. Maybe I can finally come back to it after all this time.

Part of me wanted to get inside his mind. Part of me wanted to just punch a wall. I never bothered with Cartman's feelings before, he never bothered with mine. It would bug me until I got the truth out of him. As I stepped out of my class, I bumped into Stan.

"What's eating Cartman? He seems unlike himself." He asked. I didn't respond at first; I didn't know what to say. What could I say about someone who hated me? "Why don't you ask him?" I retorted, and shoved him to the side. I wasn't mad at Stan. I was mad at myself. Stan peered back at me, and went to confront Cartman. I was so out of it that I didn't see Wendy standing there, with an angry look on her face. What did she want?

"How dare you call Bebe a whore! You're just jealous because she didn't give herself to you!" She screamed in my face. It's not like I was lying. Bebe was a whore, and so was she. "She was able to give herself to everyone else, she's an unfaithful piece of trash and she knows it." Wendy didn't like that comment, and came running at me. She was actually going to try to hit me.

She manages to push me onto the floor. I felt my head hid the floor first. Pain shoots into my head, as I look up at her. Did I really just let a girl hit me? Let her HURT me? I really am a wimp.

"HEY BITCH, THAT'S MY JEW!" I hear a familiar voice yell across the hall. Cartman's voice. I guess I was his Jew now. At least his yelling had given me a moment to retaliate, to escape, to do something. Wendy looked over at him, almost in shock. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl, just like I'm not afraid to hit the girl lying on the floor." Did he just call me a girl? Geez, thanks for adding insult to injury, fat-ass.

"No one else can hit Kyle except me!" He continued to yell at her. This was all a blur in my mind. Was he sticking up for me? It's hard to tell with him. Everything is hard to tell with him. Wendy flipped her, and walked off, getting bored with the situation. I'm partially thankful to Cartman for making her leave, but at the same time, I just let him humiliate me.

Cartman walks over to me, and says, "Get up, Jew." and holds out his hand. For the first time ever, he was holding his hand out to me and offering his help. Why? Without thinking twice, I took it. His hand was warm, almost as if it was telling me not to let go, but I knew better. I would never hear the end of this. He hated me, why was he trying to help me?


End file.
